Time Stands Still
by diva takes the world
Summary: Can time stand still?...For love it will...one shot


Hey!...its been a real long time since I wrote anything…This story has been inspired by Li-chan's SHADOW…Li-chan you are one hell of a good writer!...

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine!...

What If Time Can Stand Still?

by reghina

Its been a long six years that passed by and the things finally took a turn for the bright side. You would have laughed at me if you knew all the constrictions and hostility I have experienced way back then but its all worth it seeing my husband and children laugh…all of those sacrifices are worth everything.

Six years ago…

How handsome…His look of serenity and calmness was the sole reason of why I fell in love with him the first day I noticed that I'm no longer a child but an adult. You may think I'm crazy and all but I really think that he really is the one. The one meant for me to love and create a family with. He looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. Lost in my thoughts I didn't felt a presence not until he or she tapped me in the shoulders.

"Tomoyo-kun"

I looked at the person who came to me and saw the sister of my beloved…Sakura

"Is there something wrong Sakura-chan?"

"No nothing…we better get going it might rain soon"

"I see…let me just say good bye to your brother"

"Ok, I'll wait for you in the car"

I sigh. Another stolen moment ends. Can things get any complicated?

"Touya…I have to go"

"I see, when will you be back to see me again?"

"I'll try next week"

The look on your dreadful face wretched my heart. I know that this is hard on both of us, and maybe things are getting too complicated for us to still be together. But I won't give up and I know neither will you. If the world is against us…I don't care! As long as there is love existing between us we'll make it through…

Here I am again in the confinement of the manor I considered home. I dreaded going back in here, it's as if the house was meant to hold me down rather than be my home. I open the door and the maid greets me with a smile. I smile back. I lifted my heavy feet and headed to my room. I slammed the door shut and stripped myself of my clothes and lay back in the fluffy bed of mine. Again…I cried myself to sleep.

Oh god I can't stand this no more. Our situation gets confusing each passing day. I have to do something. Is it a curse to fall in love with a student, a girl whose age is of a minor? Maybe I'm crazy as her mother branded it. I fell in love with someone whose age is 12 years my junior. Maybe I should've ended it in the park? Told her that things would never work out for the odds are simply too strong to break. But no…I would never do that. You want to know why? Because I have fallen in love with someone who is way out of my league yet I can't seem to let go. I can't turn my back and say that this is just another fling…because its not! I've fallen too deeply in love to say that its nothing. I have to do something and maybe the reckless idea of elopement could be the answer.

Once again the sorrow and tears lullabies me to sleep. As my shallow breathing continues I felt a presence near my patio. I turned my head and saw Touya with his face full of joy mixed with uncertainty.

"Why are you here, in the middle of the night?" I whispered, afraid that my mother would hear.

"I came for you"

"What do you mean? Someone might see you…we can't see each oth-"

"No! I can't continue doing this to both of us"

"What!" dreaded silence engulfed both of us. Now I know why he's here…he came to end this forbidden relationship.

"So that's it…you're breaking up with me…ending us" those words came as hoarse as it can be because of the tears falling in my eyes that I didn't seem to notice until now.

"No!...! How can you think that I'm breaking up with you? I can't do that! Even if I want to, I won't be able to have any guts to do it" I held her face hoping that my words would be enough to tame her wild guess

"I'm too in love with you to say goodbye. Not now…not ever" I continued

"Then what do you mean that you can't continue this relationship?"

"I love you and I can no longer bare being separated to you…I'm thinking of eloping"

I held my breath. Is he saying what I think he's saying? He wants us to elope?

I've never been happier in my whole life. I'm leaving with the man that loves me as equal as I love him.

"Yes! I'll go with you! Anywhere….anywhere" the last word came as a whisper as I hug him and he held me twice as much.

In that moment all my doubts, tears and sorrow was washed away by his fearsome hug.

In that moment…time did stand still.

That's been six years ago. After the elopement, things weren't as easy as I hoped them to be. We took the earliest plane ride to London, the land of my dreams. We didn't have any problems in terms of communicating because both of us speak their language fluently. The first few months he supported us by working as an assistant in the History department of the school his working at. The money he earned was enough to support both of us financially. Living in a two bedroom apartment was cozy enough, especially the view of the sophisticated London town adds up to the romantic ambiance. Though I have to stop schooling for a year my scholarship was soon granted at Oxford and I continued my studies hoping to be writer in the near future.

It wasn't hard living with someone who constantly leaves his towel lying around after a shower. He snores in bed and constantly bugs me to arrange my books which I think is an art lying messily around the apartment though he sees it as a mess. Despite my husband's flaws, yes husband! We were married two weeks after we eloped. I love him nevertheless. The cuddling, kissing and snuggling that we always did on early morning makes up the sacrifices I had to make by leaving everyone behind…for good.

The End…or is it?

Want a sequel…?...contact me….


End file.
